Fallen
Fallen is the first full-length album by Evanescence, and their first album to achieve widespread release around the world. Overview Fallen was the eighth best-selling album in the U.S. in 2004, with about 2.61 million copies sold that year. The album was recorded at Ocean Studios (Burbank) and Conway Recording Studios (Hollywood) both in California. The album reached 7x Platinium status on 24th June 2008 in the U.S. Amy Lee stated: "We've all fallen, but at the same time we're not broken. There is the hint that we are going to get up again." This is one of the reasons that Fallen is called what it is. Ben Moody in an interview said that Fallen was made to let people know that they aren’t alone when they feel alone or feel pain. Fallen has sold well over 15 million copies worldwide and about 5 and a half million in the US alone. The album debuted at #7 and has not fallen below #39 to date on the Billboard Album Chart. The album stayed in the top 10 for 43 non-consecutive weeks. Released March 4th, 2003. The CD was re-released in January 2004 with the band version of My Immortal. Fallen was Grammy nominated for Album of the Year in 2004. John LeCompt and Rocky Gray both had writing credits on Fallen before they officially joined the band. John has credits on Taking Over Me and Rocky has credits for writing the original version of Tourniquet (originally called My Tourniquet) for his band, Soul Embraced. The latest album features the 12th song My Immortal (Band Version) but does not state this song on the track-listing. Tracks First Edition - 2003 # Going Under # Bring Me To Life # Everybody's Fool # My Immortal # Haunted # Tourniquet # Imaginary # Taking Over Me # Hello # My Last Breath # Whisper Second Edition - 2004 # Going Under # Bring Me To Life # Everybody's Fool # My Immortal # Haunted # Tourniquet # Imaginary # Taking Over Me # Hello # My Last Breath # Whisper # My Immortal (Band Version) B-Sides # Farther Away # Missing # Breathe No More Singles # Bring Me To Life: The first single. Released on CD, DVD and Digital format in April 22, 2003. # Going Under: The second single. Released on CD format in September 9, 2003. # My Immortal: The third single. Released on CD format in December 8, 2003. # Everybody's Fool: The fourth single. Released on CD format in June 7, 2004. # Imaginary: Released in Spain only. The fifth single. Released in 2004, limited Cast Line-Up * Amy Lee - Vocals/Piano/Keyboards * Ben Moody - Guitars * David Hodges - Guitars Guests * Dave Fortman - Producer * Francesco DiCosmo - Bass * Josh Freese - Drums * The Millenium Choir - Background choir on Everybody's Fool, Haunted, Imaginary and Whisper * Paul McCoy - Guest vocals on Bring Me To Life * David Campbell - Orchestral arrangements on all tracks except My Immortal * Graeme Revell - Orchestral arrangements on My Immortal